It's A Brawlers Life
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: On her 17th birthday, an ordinary girl makes a wish. Will it be something she will regret? Or something she will remember forever? O/CXDedede


**Hi everyone! This will be a good story I hope lol This chapter may be a bit boring but hey! It's the beginning! Read it and it will be worth it! I promise! :) **

**Enjoy!**

*********************************************************************3*******************************************************************************

I woke up to a commotion downstairs. Boxes falling and scuffling feet. I yawned and looked towers the calendar. It was my 17th birthday! I rolled back over to sleep. Don't get me wrong I was happy! Just extremely tired, and when I'm tired… go away!

I heard my parents calling for me so I sighed and sat up. I jumped out of bed(more like dragged) and went to the mirror. I looked like any other teenage girl, normal hight, maybe a little on the short side. Brown hair that I had recently streaked black and light skin. But one thing that always seemed to catch peoples attention was my crystal blue eyes.

I was fine with my appearance, but my life? Not so much. I was happy yes, but bored. My life just seemed to drag on and on with no excitement. I broke out of my trance of staring in the mirror and headed down stairs.

"Happy birthday Xia! Another year older, your growing up so fast!" I rolled my eyes but smiled at my over reactive mother. Dad smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad." I looked over at the dining room table and saw a pile of boxes wrapped in purple, black and blue paper. Those were my favorite colors. "Sit down kiddo and open your presents." Dad said as he pulled up a chair for me.

Mom got out the video camera and started filming. "Mooooom! Do have to?" She laughed. "Well yeah! It's not every day my baby girl turns 17 ya know?" I shook my head and picked up the first box. I ripped off the paper and opened the lid. It was a black mini dress with matching flip flops. "Wow! I love it!" I held it up to me and smiled. "This goes with it sweet heart." They handed me a smaller box.

I opened it carefully and gasped. It was a black rhinestone necklace with a diamond heart in the center, with matching ear rings. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Wow! Thanks you guys! Seriously!" I hugged them both and set them down next to the dress and shoes. I kept on opening my gifts with a huge smile on my face. I was certainly awake now!

So far besides the outfit, I had received: Two tube tops, one purple one blue, black and purple striped Victoria's secret shorts with a peace sign on the back, perfume that smelled ah-mazing! A pair of ripped jeans, a brown zip up jacket, and a white mini dress. There were only two gifts left on the table. I took the first one and opened it up. It was a Wii with 2 wii-motes. My jaw dropped, I didn't see that coming. I was never into video games when I was younger, but I guess I'll give it a go.

The next one I opened was a video game. It was called Super Smash Brothers Brawl. "Wow, cool! Thanks for everything." I hugged my parents and smiled. "Now get dressed hun. We're taking you out for dinner!" I cocked my head, "Dinner? I just woke up!" My dad laughed. "Just because you did, doesn't mean the whole world did! Look at the clock." I turned my head to the clock and stared. It read 4:38PM. I blinked. "Wow… was I really that tired?" Mom laughed and helped me carry everything upstairs. She left the room when we were done and I put on the black dress, flip flops, ear rings and the necklace. When I was done, I sprinted down the stairs and jumped into the car.

We ate my birthday dinner at Apple bee's. It was a blast! I finished my fish and chips and the waitress brought out a cake. There was a single red candle on it and they told me to make a wish. I closed my eyes and in my head I said: "I wish my life would become more exciting." With that I blew out the candle.

And what a wish I made.

****************************************************************************3*************************************************************************

**DUN DUN DUN! The next chapter will be up real soon! Much more action! I hope you will like it! Review review review! :D**


End file.
